Fred's Story
by Daphne Hime-Sama
Summary: What Fred's childhood was like and how he met Mystery Inc. There will be more angst as it goes on. Chapter 3 now up!
1. A Tragic Birth

Fred's Story

By Daphne Hime-Sama

Prologue: A Tragic Birth

July 22, 1953… 

"She's been shot!" A doctor shouted. He and some paramedics were wheeling in a bleeding woman who was shot in the chest. 

"And she's pregnant!" Another shouted.

 The woman was Laura Jones, nine months pregnant with her second child. She was shot during an attempted robbery, trying to protect her other child and husband. 

"Hold on Laura!" Her husband shouted. He raced after the gurney, but a doctor stopped him. 

"You must wait here!" The doctor said.

"But my wife needs me!" The husband shouted trying to get past the doctor.

"I understand how you must feel," The doctor said. "But right now she can't have any visitors, even her husband, because of the severity of it all. The good news is that me might be able to save the baby but." The doctor stopped in mid sentence.   
  


"But what?" The husband asked, though afraid to hear the heartbreaking, but enviable answer. 

"You're wife may not make it. I'm sorry. I truly wish there was something we could do." 

Mr. Jones sank down in a waiting room chair. His four-year-old son Anthony shed a tear. 

"Is mommy going to be okay?" He asked, with as much worry a kid his age could show.

The father gave no answer…

About an hour later, there was a siren like cry as Fredrick Michael Jones was born into the world. But his mother was unable to see the blessed event, for she died a minute later. 

A/N: Well, this is the prologue to my Fred life story. I really don't know that much about medicine and all that so I'm unsure weather or not the baby could survive while the mother are wounded. But this is just fiction, not based on fact at all. ^_^' 


	2. The Mystrious Invite

Fred's Story

By Daphne Hime-Sama 

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Invite

Fifteen years later… 

The many years after Fred was born, Mr. Jones sank into a deep depression. Every night, he came home drunk with a different woman, maybe even two. Fred never really had a good relationship with his dad, spending a lot of his time raised by other relatives and nurses. Fred's family wasn't rich but not poor either. Fred always wore an orange ascot, and when he couldn't wear it he, kept it in his pocket. He was told that his dad slipped it into his crib when he was a baby, saying that his mom wanted him to wear it. Why? Fred didn't know, but he did anyway, as it was his last memory of the woman who gave him life.

Fred, who was now fifteen- years old, looked back those days. It was a bright spring after noon. He was relaxing in the back yard on a hammock. Both his dad and step-mom were at work. His brother Anthony was away at collage, studying to be a doctor. 

After Fred's dad got remarried when Fred was nine, things were a bit better. Debbie, his step-mom, helped his dad clean up his act and go sober. And now that Fred was close to becoming a man, his dad acted better around him.

"I guess my life isn't so bad," Fred said aloud. He then looked down at his chest, his ascot hung haphazardly around his neck. Every time he saw it he couldn't help but think about the mom he never knew.

He then heard the mailman deliver the afternoon mail. Fred got out of the hammock and stretched. 

"I guess I should get the mail." He walked from the backyard to the mailbox in the front. Waving to the mailman, he opened the mailbox and looked though it. Bills and ads mostly, but there was something else that caught Fred's eye. It was from the Blake's, his dad's boss, addressed to the Jones'. It was a very fancy envelope, probably a party invite. 

"It's addressed to the Jones'," Fred said. "So I guess it's okay to open it."

The envelope was easy to open, it wasn't glued very tightly, and he didn't even tear the paper.

There was an invite and a response card. The invite read:

You are cordially invited to the sweet sixteen party of Daphne Blake, George R. Blake's daughter. The festivities will take place at 7:00 PM till midnight, April 15th, at the Blake manor. There will be refreshments, dancing and entertainment. Gifts optional please RSVP by April 11th.

"A girl's sweet sixteen party?" Fred said to himself. "Aw, but it's probably some snobby rich girl. She'd never go for a guy like me. "

Just then, Fred's dad pulled up the driveway. Fred walked up to his dad.

"Hey dad," Fred called to him. "Here's the mail. Looks like we got an invitation to you're bosses daughter's birthday party." He handed his dad the invite.

"Do you want to go?" His dad asked.

"I guess, I might be bored out of my mind but I'll go anyway." 

"Huh," his dad grunted. "That's funny, a year or so ago you would have been dead set on not going to something as formal as this."

Fred's dad got out of the car and walked with him to the front door. 

Fred laughed, "Yea, remember you're wedding, when you said I was going to be the ring bearer. I was kicking and screaming because I didn't want to wear that monkey suite."

His dad chuckled with him. "Yea, I remember chasing you down the hall in you're underwear trying to get you to wear the suite."

They both cracked up. This is the dad Fred wanted when he was younger. To tell funny jokes and stories, to wrestle and play ball with. Now he finally had one.

"Thank God he's sober now," Fred thought as they entered the front door to their modest ranch house.

"So are we going?" Fred asked. 

"Sure," his dad replied. "Mr. Blake's a good guy. And I'm sure you'll like his daughter."

"Dad," Fred said in an annoyed tone. "You're not trying to hook me up with her, are you?"

"No! Not at all!" his dad insisted. "She just sounds like a nice girl."

Fred sighed. "I got to do my homework. See you at dinner."

Fred ran up the stairs to his room. He used to share it with Anthony till he moved out last year. His room was filled with sport trophies, bookshelves with mystery novels, car magazines, and a very special picture on the night stand.

It was a picture of his mom, dad, and brother. He mostly focused on his mom, the mom that gave birth to him. He never really knew what happened to her. Whenever he asked his dad he would just say she walked out on him and that was that. But Fred knew that wasn't the truth. He could tell.

He looked at the picture. She stood next to his dad, with a beautiful smile on her face. She had shoulder length blond hair and happy sliver eyes. His dad often said that he looked a bit like her. He could see why kind of.

He looked down at his ascot again, the only thing his mom left him.

"If only I knew what really happened to you mom?" 

A/N: Well how's that for chapter 1? Fred is really worried about this party. Though I think he'll just love the girl there. ;) Oh and please forgive my spelling errors. Spell checkers aren't that perfect! 


	3. The Party

Fred's Story

Chapter 2 "The Party"

Daphne Hime-Sama

The days came and went all too quickly. It was soon April 15th, the day of the party. Butterflies were fluttering like mad in Fred's stomach. So many thoughts were running through Fred's head. He was going to a party for a rich girl he had never seen in him life. What if he messed up? What if he made the wrong impression? So many what ifs!

'Keep it together!' Fred thought. 'I mean, it's not like you're going out with the girl!" But he couldn't help but feel like he was going to go out on a blind date. 

Fred and his dad arrived at 7 o'clock. He felt a bit uncomfortable, pulling up in their beat-up station wagon next to all the nice limos and sports cars. Fitting in, that was another problem. Fred got out of the car, his legs feeling like wet noodles. 

As they were walking up to the entrance, Fred's dad noticed the nervous look on Fred's face. 

"You're not nervous are you?"

Fred had to admit it, "Yes."

"Aww it won't be so bad," His dad replied. "George Blake is a great guy. He knows me well."

This really didn't help Fred much at all. 

It seemed like ages before they reached entrance to the manor. The place was huge! It stood at least three stories high, with countless rooms. Fred was awestruck at how big it was. 

A butler with a thick British accent then greeted them. Just behind him was a medium sized middle-aged man with a round face and reddish brown hair. 

"Hey there Michael!" The man said to Fred's dad. He had a warm, perky voice. "How's my best employee? Is this your son? He's a fine looking young man! Fredrick right?" 

The man said this all really fast. 

"Yes this is my son," Fred's dad said. 

"He's the spitting image of you. Say, where's Debbie?" 

"Oh she couldn't make it," Fred's dad said. "She's working overtime."

It was then that Fred's attention was adverted to a girl sitting by herself in a small balcony over looking the garden. She didn't seem too happy. He looked at the girl, and then at his dad. He curiosity got the best of him and he went over to the girl. 

He pushed the curtains that separated the inside to the balcony. 

Fred was captivated at the beautiful girl that was sitting in front of him. She was the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen in his life. She had flashy red hair, a shapely face, and even though her eyes were sad, they were a sparkly emerald green. 

"Uh… mind if I sit here?" He managed to say. He was so flustered.

"Sure," The girl said. Just that one word made his heart jump a beat. 

Fred sat down, "So, boring party huh?"

"Yhea," The girl said. "Can you imagine? Bored at my own birthday party."

'Her birthday party?' Fred thought. 'Than she must be…"

The girl looked up, giving Fred a good view of her doll-like face. "I don't think I've ever seen you before." The girl said. "Must be one of my dad's employee's sons. What's your name?"

"Fred Jones," Fred replied. "Let me guess, you're Daphne Blake?"

Daphne nodded.

"You don't seem very happy, and at your own birthday party." Fred said. It was really the only thing he could talk about. 

"Its not the first time," Daphne replied. "My parents always throw birthday parties for me, but I don't get any say in what goes on."

"That must suck," Fred said.

"Tell me about it," Daphne said. "And they are so boring. None of my friends are invited, just some adult friends and my dad's employees. Not to mention all my mom's friends."

Fred sat back on the bench. He agreed with her, there were hardly any other kids his age there.

"At least now I have someone to talk to." Daphne turned to him and smiled, looking at him full in the face. "You seem like a really nice guy."

Fred blushed; thank goodness it was dark out! "Thanks," Then he noticed that he was sitting close to her, or was it her to him? He wasn't sure what it was. They were so close in fact, that they were inches away from their lips touching… 

AN: Well that was chapter 2. Sorry for the lateness. I've been so busy lately, with my cat being sick, working on my first ever short animated film for animation class, and other schoolwork. I'm trying to get this story finished as soon as I can, so hang in there! I'm not licked yet! 

~Daphne Hime-Sama


	4. Misunderstandings

Fred's Story

By Daphne Hime-Sama

Chapter 3- "Misunderstandings"

"There you are!" Fred turned around. It was Mr. Blake with Fred's dad. "Daphne! What are you doing with this boy?" 

"We were just uh- talking!" Daphne said. Well, she was partly right.

"Didn't look like taking to me!" Mr. Blake scowled. He was trying not to disrupt the party guests.

"Now hold on!" Mr. Jones said. "Now my son is a good kid. He wouldn't do anything to harm her. Now obviously he likes you're daughter."

"But she's my little girl!" Mr. Blake insisted.

"Daphne then shot up from here seat. A look of fury was in her eyes. "I am not your little girl any more! I'm sixteen years old! I need to make my own decisions!" 

"She's right," Mr. Jones said. "It may be hard but there are times when you just got to let go."

Mr. Blake sighed. "You're right. I've been too hard on her. I'm sorry."

Fred remained speechless though the entire argument. He had never seen anyone hold their own in an argument like that, and against their own father. Even he couldn't do that. Suddenly he was feeling awkward. It felt like something new was forming inside him. But he wasn't sure what it was.

After their dads left, Daphne turned to Fred. "I'm sorry about that." She said. "It's just that my dad gets like that sometimes."

Fred was taken aback. Why apologize? She said what was on her mind, which took a lot of guts to do. Suddenly he felt glad he didn't have an overwhelmingly rich family. Maybe she was embarrassed about fighting with her dad in front of strangers. 

"Well, it looks like the parties winding down," Daphne said. "Oh and tell your dad thanks for sticking up for me."

"No problem," Fred said.

It was midnight and the party was over. Before Fred left, he exchanged phone numbers with Daphne. The night didn't seem so bad after all. 

By the time they got home, Fred's step-mom Debbie was there. When they got in the house, she was in her nightgown, sipping some hot coco. 

"Welcome home," She greeted them. She walked up to Fred's dad and whispered to him, "Did Freddy get into any trouble?"

Fred cringed; he hated it when Debbie called him "Freddy." It was like he was still a little kid when she said that.

"No! Not at all!" Fred's dad said. "In fact he made a friend."

"Really?" Debbie said in an uninterested tone.

Fred's relationship with Debbie was rocky. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't be on good terms with someone who didn't give birth to him and called herself his "mom." 

Despite Debbie's attempts to get to know him, he just couldn't bring himself up to trust her. It got to the point where she got somewhat abusive toward him. It was like she was forcing him to open up when he wasn't sure he wanted to.

Even now Fred had a hard time talking to her. Of course, by now she had gotten a better job that took up a lot of her time, so she wasn't at home all the time. He didn't know what was worse, some one that made an effort at least to be his mom or someone that clamed to be his mom yet was to busy to do anything.

"How was the rest of the party?" Debbie said the exhaustion in her eyes was starting to show in her voice.

"Just fine," Fred's dad said. He walked up to his wife and embraced her. Fred just stood there solemnly. His step-mom looked nothing like his biological mom. She had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She would always dress very carrier oriented. Not casual like his biological mom did, from the pictures he saw. 

"I really wish you were there," Fred's dad said. "You would have loved to meet Mrs. Blake."

Fred decided this was a good time to leave. Quietly he sulked into his room. He changed into his pajamas and fell asleep.

Fred didn't wake up till noon the next day. After about 12 hours of sleep he still felt groggy. 

"Fred!" His dad bellowed from down stairs. "Telephone!"

"Okay!" Fred shouted back. He raced down the stairs to answer it. He picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" Fred said. "Who is this?"

"It's me, Daphne, from the party. I got good news!"

"What is it?" 

"Well I talked to my dad about giving me more freedom, so he decided to enroll me in the public school. Isn't that great! We'll be classmates!"

"Oh wow that's wonderful news. When do you start?"

"Monday or Tuesday," Daphne said. "Oh this will be great! I hated privet school. And it was a religious one too. The teachers are so strict!"

"I bet," Fred said. "I better go, I just got out of bed and I'm hungry." 

Daphne giggled. "Okay! Bye!"

"Bye," Fred said and hung up the phone. For once he couldn't wait for Monday to come.

AN: Well here's the end of the 3rd chapter. About time huh? Sorry for the long wait. 

Next: Chapter 4- at school, new friends


End file.
